Scootatoo Misbehaves at Her Babysitter/Grounded
Summary: While Scootatoo's Dad goes to work, Azura babysits Scootatoo in which she wants Scootatoo to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers but Scootatoo refuses to as she runs away to London, United Kingdom to go to Odeon Cinema to see The Croods 2 and revive Berry the Bad, Lily, and Wolvlin, but Berry the Bad, Lily, Wolvlin, and Scootatoo get caught by their parents and Azura. Transcript *(January 9, 2018) *Scootatoo's Dad: Scootatoo. I'm going to work so I hired a babysitter to babysit you. *doorbell rings and Scootatoo's Dad opens the door *Scootatoo's Dad: Scootatoo, I will like for you to meet Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. Have fun now. *Dad leaves *Azura: Hi, I'm Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. Today I want you to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD while I go take a bath. *Scootatoo: No! I don't want to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *runs away. Azura is shocked *Scootatoo: (running away) Unless you catch me. *starts chasing Scootatoo as Endless Nightmare from Fire Emblem Fates begins to play *Azura: Come back here! *runs out of the house. Azura chases her *and Azura run past the DVD and Blu-ray store *and Azura run past the movie theater *and Azura run past the Japanese courthouse *and Azura run past GoAnimate City High School *and Azura run past Burger King *to: Scootatoo waiting at the bus stop outside the Japanese supermarket for the bus to arrive. The bus arrives and stops *Scootatoo: Now that the bus has arrived. I'm going to the airport. *gets onto the bus and the bus drives away. Azura stops at the bus stop *Azura: (In Winnie the Pooh's voice) Oh bother. (Normal voice) I missed the bus. Now I'll have to wait for another bus to arrive. *bus arrives *Azura: Here it is now. *gets onto the bus *Bus Driver: Good afternoon Azura. Where would you like to go? *Azura: Follow that bus! *Bus Driver: OK. *bus drives away from the Japanese supermarket *see Azura on the bus *Azura: I am so going to beat Scootatoo up with my blessed lance once I find her. *the airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Scootatoo: Yes! I would like one ticket to London, United Kingdom. *Airport Manager: Okay. Here you go. *Scootatoo: Thanks. *Airport Manager: You're welcome. *to: Scootatoo in the waiting area *Woman on PA: Flight 910 to London, United Kingdom now boarding at Gate A-9. *enters the plane *Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to London, United Kingdom is 9 hours and 15 minutes. Don't worry, we will get to London, United Kingdom in no time. Enjoy your flight. *plane takes off. Azura runs in *Azura: Oh no! I missed the plane! Now I'll have to get another plane to catch her. *to: Azura at the ticket counter *Airport Manager: Can I help you? And why are you barefoot at the airport? *Azura: Um, I don't know, but anyway, I would like one ticket to London, United Kingdom. *Airport Manager: Okay. Here you go. *Azura: Thanks *Airport Manager: You're welcome. *to: Azura in the waiting area *Woman on PA: Flight 910 to London, United Kingdom now boarding at Gate A-9. *enters the plane *Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to London, United Kingdom is 9 hours and 15 minutes. Don't worry, we will get to London, United Kingdom in no time. Enjoy your flight. *plane takes off *to: Scootatoo in the passenger cabin *Scootatoo: I hope Azura doesn't find me while I am there. *hours later *Pilot: We will be landing in the United Kingdom shortly. Please remain seated during the landing. *to: Scootatoo in London by the Big Ben *Scootatoo: Yes! I finally made it to London, United Kingdom. Now I am going to Odeon Cinema to see The Croods 2. *Odeon Cinema *Cinema Ticket Manager: Welcome to Odeon Cinema. Which film would you like to see today? *Scootatoo: I would like one ticket so see The Croods 2 please, plus one bag of popcorn and one cup of Pepsi please *Cinema Ticket Manager: Here you go. *Cinema Ticket Manager hands out 1 bag of popcorn and 1 cup of pepsi to Scootatoo *Scootatoo: Thanks. *Cinema Ticket Manager: You're welcome. *walks away from the ticket counter *to: Scootatoo in the cinema seats *British Male Cinema Manager: The movie is starting. Enjoy the film. *the start of the movie *Security Guard: Madam, we have a orange skinned girl pony who is banned from Mondo Media, DreamWorks and Blue Sky who is watching a DreamWorks movie. *Cinema Manager appears *British Female Cinema Manager: Hey you, in the orange skin. Why are you watching The Croods 2? Your parents said that you are banned from watching anything made by Mondo Media, DreamWorks and Blue Sky. That's it! Get out of here before I call the police on you! *runs away from the cinema seats *to: Scootatoo outside the Odeon Cinema *Scootatoo: I am going to revive Wolvlin, Berry the Bad and Lily Stewart. *walks away from Odeon Cinema *to: Scootatoo at the London cemetery *Scootatoo: Alright, *Storm clouds gather around Azura's grave with the power of Shenron *Shenron: Ready! *Scootatoo: Yes! *Shenron: Very well, I will summon a lightning bolt strike to revive Wolvlin, Berry the Bad and Lily. *Lightning bolt clap zaps Wolvlin, Berry the Bad and Lily's graves and revives Wolvlin, Berry the Bad and Lily *Shenron: Well it looks like my work here is done. The next time I see Azura about to be killed, I will rescue her. I bid you farewell. *(Shenron leaves as the thunder clouds disappear and the sky clears up) *Wolvlin: Thanks for reviving us, Scootatoo. *Scootatoo: You're welcome. *Dad, Azura, and Wolvlin, Berry the Bad and Lily's parents appear as Scary sound effect plays *Scootatoo: Oh no! Our parents and Azura are here! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Scootatoo gets grounded series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons